


Steaming Hot

by Theworldisours



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theworldisours/pseuds/Theworldisours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hot out there, on Camp Half-Blood. It's even hotter in there, on the Bunker Nine. Jason is watching Leo - a shirtless mess of sweat and soot - as he "works". The only thing the son of Hephaestus might actually be working on is on being a tease for Jason, he was sure. And he couldn't handle that any longer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steaming Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonHeartedGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonHeartedGirl/gifts).



> This is a (very late) gift to my friend and amazing beta [DragonHeartedGirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonHeartedGirl), Thanks for supporting all my craziness, love you. if you find any grammar mistake please let me know. Enjoy!

They were in the Bunker 9, because in the last few days Leo had been spending more time there than in any other place at Camp Half-Blood. It was a hot day, not a simply hot day, but a ‘hot like the furnace of the underworld hot’ kind of day.

Leo was shirtless, in part because of the heat, and in other part because he was a goddamn tease.  First he had to do something that required him to spend all the week in the bunker, so no “fun” for Jason apparently, so Jason decided that he should be there with him when he could - but for Leo, that meant he should be shirtless every second of the day.

Jason adjusted himself on the table he was sitting and looked at the drop of sweat slowly making its way through Leo’s back and to the waistband of his boxers, because yes, Leo’s jeans were low on his hips. He  _so_  wanted to kill Jason.

Leo turned around and wiped the sweat away from his forehead, and Jason’s breath got caught in his throat as he saw Leo’s sweaty abs, full of soot.

“Like what you see, superman?” Leo asked, smirking.

“You’re a tease, you know that?” Jason answered, licking his lips.

“Do you think?” and that was it, Jason walked to Leo and pushed the smaller boy to him, kissing him full on the lips.

Leo moaned, his arms circling Jason’s neck.

Jason took a deep breath, leaving his boyfriend’s lips to kiss and nip at his neck, earning a surprised yelp from the smaller.

“J-Jason.” Leo gagged as Jason took turns kissing Leo’s lips and neck.

“Hmm” murmured the blonde, his hands on Leo’s hips, slowly moving his pants down.

“We can’t do this here” Leo said  “Anyone could walk in,  _any of my brothers **or**  sisters could walk in any minute_”

“They won’t” Jason said, stopping the kisses “You teased me all week, I can’t wait anymore”

Jason started kissing him again, making circles in Leo’s waist while he did that.

“O-okay.” Leo agreed, moaning when Jason squeezed his butt.

Jason gave small kisses all the way down to Leo’s chest, biting playfully at his nipples and smirking as the boy moaned and whispered curses.

When Leo’s pants and boxers were all the way down to the floor, Jason kneeled on the floor. Looking at Leo, he gave a tentative lick at his boyfriend’s dick, smiling when Leo’s breath hitched.

Never moving his eyes away from Leo’s brown ones, he led the boy’s dick into his mouth, moaning at the taste but not really sucking, just teasing Leo with his tongue, his hands holding onto Leo’s tighs.

“Could you go on with it or you’ll…” Leo gasped when Jason suddenly started to suck him, incapable of forming any other word. Leo bit his lips.

Leo moaned as Jason bobbed his head up and down, successfully avoiding gagging like in the other times he tried that. Jason smiled.

He took Leo’s dick out of his mouth and took a deep breath, playing with his tongue the head before putting it back into his mouth.

“J-Jason if you don’t stop…” Jason stopped, lapping the precum at the tip then licking his lips and looking at Leo’s pleased face, Jason then looked around for some sort of lube. Leo saw him do so and picked his toolbelt taking a bottle of lube and condoms out of it.

“I love your toolbelt so much” Jason said.

“You better do, it’ll need to recharge, so I won’t be able to…” Jason shut the boy with a kiss. He opened the bottle of lube, coating his fingers with it before placing them gently at Leo’s entrance.

Leo bit at his lips when the first finger entered him, moaning suddenly after a few seconds when Jason started to thrust it in and out of the boy.

“Could you do this faster, please? We’re not in your cabin.” Leo said. Jason did as told and pressed a second finger in, and a third, when Leo started to moan in his mouth.

He played a little bit with his fingers, finding Leo’s sweet spot. When he felt it was enough, he kissed Leo, before picking him up by the legs, and thrusting him against the wall.

“Rough, are we?” Leo asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jason kissed his shoulders and smiled before helping Leo to take his shirt off, then he managed to open his jeans and lower them down with the wind. He needed to remember how to do that but he couldn’t bring himself to concentrate on it with a very naked and horny Leo pressed against him. He clumsy took his shoes off before finally kicking his jeans.

When the both of them were naked, Jason slowly put the condom on, then he finally  _finally_  slid into the Leo’s body, Jason moaned at the Leo tightness.

The air seemed even hotter now, Leo’s whole body was sweating and making it harder for Jason to keep the other boy steady.

Leo kissed him, distracting him of any other thoughts, and Jason started to thrust in and out of him. Leo moaned into the kiss, his hands in Jason’s shoulders, Jason could feel Leo’s nails starting to break the skin, making Jason thrust harder into his body.

He was getting really close. He searched for Leo’s sweet spot; finding it wasn’t hard for him now, after doing it almost every day since they got together.

Leo moaned when Jason found the right place, He smirked and directed his thrusts to that spot, making Leo moan and tighten his grip on his shoulder. Leo’s moans were getting louder and louder, forcing Jason to kiss him so no one would hear.

One of Leo’s hands went to his dick and he started to touch at the same rhythm of Jason’s thrusts.

Leo moaned when they broke the kiss, Jason’s thrusts became erratic as his orgasm approached, Leo start to pump his dick faster and faster, biting Jason’s shoulder as he came. Leo became even tighter as he came, and Jason couldn’t hold any longer; his climax filled the condom.

Jason exhaled loudly. He put Leo on the floor while his breath slowly became steadier, he took the condom off when his breath was back to normal, making a knot around the base, throwing it in the trash can with the things Leo decided were useless.

Finally, he looked at Leo; he was full of sweat, his hair was a mess, and he looked like well, like he just had sex against a wall. Jason probably wasn’t any better though.

Jason threw Leo’s clothes at him, wearing his own. when they were the most presentable possible he kissed Leo, saying he needed a bath and that Leo should take one soon, too.

Leo murmured something about having to get his work done now that a certain son of Jupiter made him delay it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, all feedback is appreciated.


End file.
